Words
by GwendolynTalbot
Summary: "Correct a bitch like me. Grab me off of my feet, throw me onto that table, and bend me all the way over." Elliot can't get Olivia's words out of his head. Rated M, smut!


**This for a story challenge - based on the words Olivia said in P.C. Rated M for smut!**

" _Correct a bitch like me. Grab me off of my feet, throw me onto that table, and bend me all the way over_ _, because you've got everything you need to make me a real woman, right between your legs."_

He couldn't get those words out of his head. He had been standing outside the interrogation room watching her, appreciating how well she was playing Ronnie Parks, but ready to move in if the guy took so much as step in her direction, but then she came out with those words. Those words which caused him to tense, and feel relieved that nobody else was standing with him at the window. If they were, there was just no way he could hide his reaction.

After another brief glance to ensure Cragen hadn't decided to join him and watch the interrogation, he allowed his eyes to roam appreciatively over her - with her back toward him, and the way she was leaning in to Parks, he had a perfect view of her ass, accentuated in the tight clothes she was wearing. If he had been in there with her, he would have been more focused, but out there, alone, watching her, he couldn't help but let his mind drift.

 _In truth it had been drifting for the rest of the day - and a part of him wondered if she knew it._

She had caught him staring at least three times, he just couldn't help it, not after those words, and not when his eyes had suddenly decided to fall on the tight white top she was wearing; the way it clung to her full breasts and accentuated her already gorgeous figure. Olivia Benson was beautiful, and sexy, and his mind was wandering badly. He almost said no when she had asked him if he was coming out for a drink with Munch and Fin. His initial thought was that he needed to get home, and clear his mind of his partner - her sexy ass bent over the interrogation room desk...but then his eyes fell on hers and he didn't want to be anywhere else than with her.

An hour later, he was sitting opposite Olivia, trying his best to put his more than friendly thoughts of her out of his mind. It was no good, Munch and Fin were having a light hearted argument about Munch's thoughts on covert government usage of the DNA database and she there, smiling at Fin and shaking her head. She looked damn beautiful; her hair falling just below her shoulders, still wearing that top which stretched across her shapely form, hugging her breasts in that way that caused his eyes to keep roaming toward her chest almost involuntarily.

' _bend me all the way over_ _.'_

He had to stop. She would notice, or worse Munch or Fin would, and then he would never hear the end of it. But he couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to push her down over that table, run his hands from her shoulders down the length of her arms, easing his body onto hers, using his knee to push her legs open so that he could inch closer, pressing his hardness against her, letting her know just what she did to him, and had been doing to him for years.

He wanted to lean right over her, kiss her neck as he spoke in a low voice into her ear, telling her in no uncertain terms, just how hard he was going to make her come.

"Stabler!"

Elliot looked up, his thoughts suddenly pulled back into the room, as he looked at Fin who was watching him questioningly.

"Sorry what?" he said.

"You want another beer?" Fin asked.

Elliot glanced at Olivia, who was watching him with an amused smile.

"You know, i'm gonna head off," he said, somewhat abruptly as he stood, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on.

"Was it something we said?" Fin said with a laugh.

"Maybe Stabler is finally taking in what I've been saying about the blatant misuse of the DNA database and the implications that could have if for instance…" Munch began.

"Yeah that's it. DNA," he said, cutting off Munch, much to Fin's amusement.

"Liv," he said, his eyes connecting with hers as soon as he spoke her name, before taking a deep breath. "Coming?"

Olivia paused, casting a confused glance at her half filled glass of wine before looking back up to Elliot, who was not only standing there with his jacket on, waiting or her to abandon her drink and leave with him, but who was now also holding her jacket out to her.

After a fleeting moment of slight indignation at Elliot's sudden determination that she just get up and leave with him, she suddenly noticed the intensity in his eyes. He was looking at her with an urgency, a need to leave the room and for her to come with him, and his gaze was focused on her entirely. She secretly found it a big turn on when he did that; looked at her with so much intensity, like she was the only person in the room. That intensity caused an involuntary rush of heat, and she stood, accepting her jacket from Elliot's outstretched hand.

"Let's go." she said, her eyes locking with his.

Her hand brushed against his as she took hold her jacket, the brief touch accompanied by his gaze, causing heat to rise to her cheeks. She swallowed, grateful that she was turned away from Munch and Fin, sure they would see that Elliot was causing a reaction within her - positive that she couldn't hide the effect that he had on her when he became so intense.

Slipping on her jacket, she uttered a hasty goodnight before making her way towards the exit. She walked quickly and determinedly, intending to get out of the now crowded bar as quickly as possible, and into the air.

Elliot followed her, quickening his pace to catch up with her, surprised that she was bolting out of there so fast.

Munch glanced at Fin who simply shrugged as the two detectives walked quickly out of the bar. Munch settled back in his seat, prepared to update Fin _on another little theory he had been mulling over._

Outside, Elliot rushed to catch her up, his hand grasping her shoulder as he stilled her.

"Woah, Liv, slow down," he said.

Olivia turned to face him, her eyes flickering up to his briefly before speaking, her voice low and hushed, her eyes not quite meeting his. " _I thought you wanted to leave_."

Elliot relaxed and smiled, placing his other hand on her chin to tilt her head slightly until he met her eyes. "I did, but I wanted to leave _with_ you Liv."

He noticed her eyes widen slightly, then become immediately guarded at his words. He knew that she would be trying to process his intention. He hadn't intended to confuse her, he wanted to be nothing but transparent about his intentions at that moment.

"Ok," she said, her voice now dropping to a whisper as his hand remained on her shoulder, and he stepped closer toward her. " _Le_ _ave_ , to go where?"

Her breath quickened as Elliot closed the distance between them, their bodies just touching, his hand slipping from her shoulder, roaming downwards until it rested firmly against her back. "Walk you home?" he said, as Olivia swallowed. His words themselves carrying no real deeper meaning, he had insisted on walking her the short distance home on other days.

His body language though, that was an entirely different story.

"Ok, let's go then," she whispered as she unconsciously leaned closer, any distance between them becoming lost now.

"You know Liv," Elliot said as he leant forward, his cheek brushing against hers before he turned, his lips dancing slightly, intolerably lightly against her skin, making their path to her ear before he paused to whisper.

"You look beautiful..and damn hot in that shirt you're wearing."

Olivia swallowed, and felt her breath leave her for a brief moment. Her partner, her best friend; had just told her that was beautiful, and she was in no doubt now that he was coming on to her.

"I look hot, huh?" she said, her voice straining to rise above a whisper, thrown by his boldness.

Elliots lips skimmed against her ear, his breath hot against her skin as he grazed his lips lightly down, across her cheek. Pausing, he run his hand up her back, coming to rest against the exposed skin of her neck.

"Yeah you do; hot and beautiful Olivia," he said, before placing a soft kiss on her cheek, then tracing a path with his lips, until he finally reached hers. Pausing, he pulled back a little and their eyes locked.

"I wanna kiss you Liv, tell me...you want this too?"

"Elliot…" she began, causing him to tense at the possible hesitation on her part, until he heard her next words.

"I want you to do a lot more than just kiss me."

Elliot pulled her back towards him, his lips crashing onto hers, their hands roaming unabashedly despite the very public display they were putting on.

Olivia parted her lips as Elliot slid his tongue into her mouth, moaning at the feel of her tongue meeting his. One hand still grasped her neck, while the other ran down, resting against her ass, causing her to moan at the contact.

Elliot smiled, and pulled back, before placing a soft kiss on her now swollen lips.

"Liv," he said, taking a breath. "We need to get out of here, I've been thinking about you all damn day."

Olivia smiled, "You have, huh?"

"Well, more so since your act in interrogation," he said, as pulled her towards him, leaving just enough space to still look her in the eye, his hand squeezing her ass.

"Christ Liv - I've fought this for so damn long, but those words...what you said in that room - i'm done."

Olivia smiled, a glint of seduction flashing in her eyes. "Let's go home then Elliot."

Elliot was amazed that they made it to Olivia's apartment. He quite honestly could have taken her right then and there - screw the fact that they were on a public sidewalk, he needed her and she wanted him.

They finally reached Olivia's door, the walk up to her apartment, silent, but the air laden with feelings and tension. She jammed her key into the lock and quickly opened it, throwing her keys onto a side table as Elliot pushed the door closed firmly.

Olivia turned to face him at the sound of the door closing, her eyes meeting his instantly, the want, desire, and love rising to the surface.

"Say the words Liv," he said as he stepped close toward her, leaning into her space, so close that shd could feel his breath against her skin. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Olivia swallowed, and her tongue darted slightly out, moistening her suddenly dry lips. Taking a breath, she exhaled slowly and smiled slightly, as she spoke in a low sexy voice, that damn near finished him off right then and there.

"I want you," she began, as she placed her hand flat on his chest, rubbing slow circles, as she enjoyed the feel of his firm, muscled chest against her hand, "to throw me onto that table Elliot, _and bend me all the way over_."

Elliot couldn't take it any longer, and grasped her shoulders, walking her backwards, while she simply kept her eyes locked with his in trust and desire.

Stopping, only when her ass bumped against the table, he ran his hands from her shoulders, down her arms, pausing when he reached her hands. Dropping one hand to reach behind her, and swipe the items on the table off onto the floor, he paused, wincing slightly when he heard the sound of glass shattering. "sorry," he chuckled, as he lifted her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Olivia smiled at the sweetness of the gesture, but was soon filled with a rush of heat as Elliot grasped her shoulders with a slight smile and spun her around, stepping closer until his whole body was pressed against hers.

Olivia's heart raced at the sudden intimate contact and the unmistakable knowledge that he was hard for her, his length pressing firmly against her ass.

Her breath quickened as he used his body to push her down over the table, the solid weight of his chest pushing against her back, his hardness rubbing firmly against her ass as he grasped the waistband of her slacks, his fingers quickly moving to the front and releasing the button, pulling them past her hips, and dragging them down her long legs. His fingers grazed the backs of her thighs as he bent her over the table, holding her in place.

Wasting no time, as she seductively lifted her hips, his hands were on on her ass, grasping the thin material of her panties. She immediately felt herself grow wetter, and squirmed under his weight, her breasts pressing into the table.

Elliot eased up slightly, ensuring that he wasn't putting too much weight on her, but Olivia simply groaned at the loss of contact. He smiled, as he ran his hands down, over her ass, before quickly pulling her panties down, exposing her firm, sexy ass, before pulling them down, his fingers tracing a path down the backs of her legs, until he pulled them low enough that she could kick them off.

He leant down behind her, his hands grasping her ankles, and moving her legs slightly apart, before running the palms of his hands up the insides her her legs, excruciatingly slowly.

His slow path, moving closer to the heat that was making her so wet, was almost torturous. Elliot was enjoying taking in every inch of her, touching her in ways he had only fantasized of before. He wanted to take a moment to take in the parts of her that he had never had the privilege of seeing and been able to connect so intimately with.

Finally reaching the tops of her thghs, one hand continued up, cupping her ass, while his other hand wasted no time exploring her intimately. She jolted as his fingers dipped between her thighs and grazed against her smooth skin until he lightly skimmed across her clit, causing her to jolt again, and then relax, enjoying the feeling of his fingers exploring her body.

"You're so wet baby," he growled.

Olivia turned her head to the side, just able to make eye contact as she gave him a sultry smile, then raised an eyebrow as he stepped back slightly and knelt down behind her.

As soon as his hands caressed her hips she knew what he was about to do, and her body ached for it. She had more fantasies than she would ever admit, involving Elliot tasting her, his tongue dipping into her as she strained to reach him, to touch him as he made her come.

Olivia gasped as Elliot's tongue flicked against her clit, and then wasted no time in dipping inside her as she suddenly cried out his name, her hands gripping the sides of the table as the sensations took over her.

Writhing underneath him, she could only moan his name, as he placed a hand firmly on her ass, holding her in place. Olivia tensed and cried out as he sucked and licked her clit, uable to hold back, as he brought her to an orgasm with his tongue alone.

Elliot placed a kiss against her, smiling at how wet he had made her, before standing up, lightly slapping her ass as she moved to turn over.

"Stay there baby, i'm not done with you yet, that was only a warm up."

Olivia moaned at his words, and spread her legs as she turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder, her eyes so full of want for him.

Reaching his hands underneath her, he quickly grabbed the hem of the shirt that had distracted him so much all day long, and pulled it up, over her head, before flinging it to the floor.

Olivia moaned as his hands wasted no time finding the clasp of her bra, and popping it open, lifting her slightly as he pulled it free from her, and discarded it on the floor.

"Don't move," he said, his voice low and commanding, and Olivia wandered if she could hold out long enough to find out what it was like to have him inside her. He could make her come with his mouth alone, and she was sure his words could probably do the same thing.

He paused for a moment, taking in her naked form, bent across the table in front of him; her legs spread, ass thrust provocatively toward him, the wetness glistening between her thighs.

Taking her wrists firmly in his hands, he placed her arms at either side of head, holding her in place, enjoying the feeling of his body covering hers, his hands holding, claiming, making her his.

He groaned, and slid his hands down her body, coming to rest on her hips, and exhaling as he thrust forward, filling her slowly at first, but then beginning to move faster as he reached around and cupped her breasts with his hands.

Olivia gasped in pleasure as he began to drive into her faster and harder, and parted her legs further as she raised her hips higher.

" _Oh God El...that's it, don't hold back_."

Elliot increased his pace, thrusting deeply into her hard and fast, kneading her breasts as she groaned his name.

He could feel her beginning to tighten around him and knew that she couldn't hold out much longer. Feeling his own release unavoidably close, he released one of her breasts and swiftly slid his hand underneath her as he lifted her slightly, reaching around as his fingers rubbed over her smooth mound before brushing against her clit.

Leaning closer to her, he pulled her body as close to his as he could while still able to drive hard and fast into her. "You feel so good, so good Liv," he said.

Olivia pushed her hips back, meeting his thrusts, quickening the pace even further, as Elliot thrust into her, realising that she was close to the edge, he rubbed his finger more firmly over her clit as he drove into her.

" _I wanna make you come so hard Olivia_." he said, as he felt her nearing her peak.

Olivia cried out as she tipped over the edge, his words all she needed to reach her climax. Clamping down around him, she rode out her orgasm with him still pummeling hard into her. Her orgasm sent him to his peak along with her though, and he came almost immediately, his arms slipping around her, ensuring that her body stayed flush with his, as they both breathed heavily, recovering.

Elliot relaxed his hold on her, and slid his hands to her shoulders, helping her up from the table and turning her around to face him.

"You ok Liv?" he asked, as he brushed a stray lock of hair back from her face.

"Oh i'm more than OK El," she said with a smile.

As Elliot looked into her eyes, he smiled, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead, before pulling her into his arms, her body moulding into his as he felt every inch of delicious body against his.

"I love you baby," he said.

Olivia smiled as she felt his hands reach for her hips and lift her, seating her on the table as he stepped inbetween her legs.

Their eyes locked and Olivia smiled as she reached a hand up to cup his cheek, "I love you too El."

Her words filled him with warmth as he closed any distance left between their bodies, and eased her back down onto the table, climbing on top of her.


End file.
